


not just my ally

by Mimsys



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine the team scolding Tony for not contacting them during the whole AIM/Mandarin fiasco and Tony gets all defensive about how SHIELD totally knew everything and that after Tony issued his little dare to the Mandarin, Fury had told Tony that he was on his own because 'little boys throwing tantrums do not get to call on SHIELD to clean up their messes." Cue the team getting mad at Fury because "what the hell, Nick?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just my ally

“Director Fury.” Steve greeted coldly, setting his shield down on the chair beside his loudly as he turned his attention to the other man. “We need to discuss what happened to Iron Man with AIM.”

Fury steeped his fingers, quirking one eyebrow at the blond. “If you’d like, Captain Rogers, we certainly can. I am aware how disconcerting it can be to almost lose an ally; I can understand if you would like to issue some punishment for his actions and would like a SHIELD order to back it up.”

“That’s not quite what I meant, sir.” Steve replied shortly, tone growing colder. “I was unaware of the fact that Tony requested aid from SHIELD during the Mandarin’s attack.”

“Oh?” Fury asked, finally realizing that it was himself and not Stark that was in trouble. “He did. I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“The thing is, Director,” Steve cut in, slamming one hand down on the counter, “I am the tactician, not you, and I’m the one who should be making battle plans – or even deciding if they’re necessary or not. I would like to make it very clear to you that I will not tolerate you using the Avengers like pawns or withholding information from me regarding them. And Tony’s my teammate and my friend, not just my ally.”


End file.
